


Flboss_mob.76

by SeleneJessabelle12626



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneJessabelle12626/pseuds/SeleneJessabelle12626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am Flboss_mob.76, entity name The Alf Queen Andjela. I was programmed by the creator to be the boss mob of Floor 76 of Sword Art Online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flboss_mob.76

I am Flboss_mob.76, entity name The Alf Queen Andjela. I was programmed by the creator to be the boss mob of Floor 76 of Sword Art Online. There is a mob like me for each floor, but I am the most unassuming. I was programmed to be somewhat of a reprieve after Flboss_mob.75, entity name The Skull Reaper, one of the four quarter bosses. 

The creator designed each of us uniquely in an attempt to force players to learn new methods of fighting. That is why he took inspiration from many things while creating us. In my programming notes, a man whose name I do not know is credited as my inspiration, when I search the name in the database he is named as the creator of another game, ALfheim Online. Intriguing. 

Perhaps I shall research more into this ALfheim while waiting for the players to arrive on my floor. It should not be much longer now, according to the servers the game has been running for two years and one day. That should be plenty of time for them to get near to my floor. Perhaps they are already here and just haven’t found my labyrinth yet? I thought it would have been easy, considering it is beneath the golden palace in the capital of the floor. They must just be having trouble with the other bosses. 

I’m sure it will be soon. Then I can show my creator that I am just as powerful as all the others, well perhaps not Flboss_mob.75. That one was programmed to be more formidable, but I will still be a threat to the players. Why else would I be programmed with five health bars if I were not meant to be a challenge? 

Now all I have left to do is wait for the players to arrive. I am very excited, the players will be so jealous of my wings and it will be so difficult for them to beat me. Bows are very rare in the game, so they will have to rely on throwing weapons unless I have to land. It will be a hard fight for them, since I have the advantage. Oh I wish the players would just hurry up already, I am getting restless.

_As of 2:55 pm, November 7 the game has been cleared. Repeat. The game has been cleared._


End file.
